mrs_jonestoledos_classfandomcom-20200215-history
The role of social class in the novel and its effect on various characters. CP
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Ch. 1-4 "But Mr. Heathcliff forms a singular contrast to his abode and style of living. He is a dark-skinned gipsy in aspect, in dress and manners a gentleman: that is, as much a gentleman as many a country squire: rather slovenly, perhaps, yet not looking amiss with his negligence, because he has an erect and handsome figure; and rather morose"(6). This shows how much different Heathcliff is from all of the Earnshaws. Because of his differences Hindley and Mrs. Earnshaw dislike Heathcliff. Hindley will always hate him and pick on him, but Mrs. Earnshaw dies leaving Hindley by himself. "Poor Heathcliff! Hindley calls him a vagabond, and won't let him sit with us, nor eat with us any more; and, he says, he and I must not play together, and threatens to turn him out of the house if we break his orders"(24). This shows Hindley's hatred against Heathcliff. Hindley's whole life he beat Heathcliff and basically bullied him because he was different and he was a lower rank in social class. Mr. Earnshaaw and Catherine like Heathcliff a lot. And even though he is different they treat him like family. In fact Mr. Earnshaw and Catherine like Heathcliff more then they like Hindley. These are two different ways that Heathcliff is treated because of his differences in social class. Ch. 5-8 “A few words from her, evincing a dislike to Heathcliff, were enough to rouse in him all his old hatred of the boy. He drove him from their company to the servants, deprived him of the instructions of the curate, and insisted that he should labour out of doors instead; compelling him to do so as hard as any other lad on the farm"(48). This shows Hindleys hatred for Heathcliff because he thinks Heathcliff is lower than him. Throughout the whole book so far Hindley has been abusing Heathcliff and now he finally gets to be the boss of him. This is a dream come true for Hindley because he gets to make Heathcliff his servant. Heathcliff is now forced to obey Hindley even if he doesn't want to. ““A wicked boy, at all events,” remarked the old lady, “and quite unfit for a decent house! Did you notice his language, Linton? I’m shocked that my children should have heard it"(52). This is a great example of social class and the effect it has on people. Catherine was bitten by a dog on the Lintons property and when they came to help her Heathcliff was with her. They took Catherine inside but they wouldn't let Heathcliff go inside because of how dirty he was nod because of his language. The Lintons think they are to good for Heathcliff and that he is undeserving of coming into a decent house. This is the best example so far in the novel. Ch. 9-12 'There, I've found it out at last!' cried Hindley, pulling me back by the skin of my neck, like a dog. 'By heaven and hell, you've sworn between you to murder that child! I know how it is, now, that he is always out of my way. But with the help of Satan, I shall make you swallow the carvig-knife, Nelly(77)!' Since Frances died Nelly has been forced to raise Hindley. This is a great example of the difference of social class and the effect it has on people. Raising a child is a big commitment and Nelly is forced to do it because she is a female servant and she is the only one capable of doing it. It would be crazy to raise a baby that wasn't yours and she had to hide the baby from Hindley when he was drunk. So it was even more difficult for her to keep Hareton safe. "He means to offer liberal payment for permission to lodge at the Heights; and doubtless my brother's covetousness will promt him to accept the terms: he was always greedy; though what he grasps with one hand he flings away wit the other"(106). It is amazing how differently Heithcliff is treated now that he has acquired a good bit of money. Hindley now treats him well and invites him to stay at Wuthering Heights. The difference between how Hindley treated Heathcliff when he was poor and how he treats him now that he is weathly is crazy. The difference between how poor people and weathly people are treated in this big is a remarkably big difference. Ch. 13-16 “You teach me now how cruel you’ve been—cruel and false. Why did you despise me? Why did you betray your own heart, Cathy? I have not one word of comfort. You deserve this. You have killed yourself"(173). This quote shows that Cathy did not marry the person she loved she married the person who seemed like the right fit. In this case it was Edgar. She married Edgar because they both came from wealthy families and were in the same social class. The only reason she did not marry Heathcliff is because she said that would degrade herself and she did not want that. Ch. 17-20 “In that manner Hareton, who should now be the first gentleman in the neighbourhood, was reduced to a state of complete dependence on his father’s inveterate enemy; and lives in his own house as a servant, deprived of the advantage of wages: quite unable to right himself, because of his friendlessness, and his ignorance that he has been wronged"(202). This shows the change in the role of social class. Heathcliff went from being a servant to master of the house and now he has demoted Hareton, who should be first gentleman in the neighborhood, to a servant. “I’ve ordered Hareton to obey him: and in fact I’ve arranged everything with a view to preserve the superior and the gentleman in him, above his associates"(225). Again this just shows the change of social class in the novel. Heathcliff did to Hareton what Hindley had done to him. Hindley got back at Heathcliff by demoting him and now Heathcliff is getting back at Hindley by punishing his son. Ch. 21-24 ““Oh, you dunce!” I said, laughing heartily at his failure"(270). Cathy says this making fun of Hareton because of his lack of education. Hareton should have had a good education, but Heathcliff made sure that he did not get any education. This is Heathcliffs sick way of getting revenge. Ch. 25-28 "I could not picture a father treating a dying child as tyrannically and wickedly as I afterwards learned Heathcliff had treated him." (280). This shows how bad Heathcliff treats his own son. He treats him as if he were in a lower class. He treats him like he is lower than a servant. This is a perfect example of the difference in social class in Wuthering Heights. Ch. 29-32 "He made no ceremony of knocking or announcing his name: he was master, and availed himself to the master's privilege to walk straight in" (309). This shows that Heathcliff has no respect for their privacy and he thinks that since he is the master of the house he can do whatever he wants. Again this shows how terribly Heathcliff treats people who are under his authority. Ch. 33-34 "'What fiend possesses you to stare back at me, continually, with those infernal eyes? Down with them!'" (374). He talks to Hareton like he is a servant when really Hareton should be treated a lot better. Once again this just shows the affect that the difference in social class has on people throughout the book Wuthering Heights. chip